Time Flies By
by winxgirl21
Summary: Sequel to Naruto: The Middle Ages! Three years have passed since Team 7 visited the past, and now a big day has arrived for Sakura and Sasuke. OneShot


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Two emerald green eyes peered between the curtains, taking a peek at everyone sitting outside of the glass window, the only thing separating them from her. It wasn't long though, before she was pulled back away from the white curtains by someone else in the room.

"Sakura," Ino admonished her friend, "You can't let them see you!"

"I know," Sakura sighed, "but I'm just so nervous."

"You shouldn't be. Today's your day to shine. This entire day is all about you. You should be happy, not nervous." Ino smiled at her friend, hoping to ease her nerves. She understood why her friend was nervous. Today, after all, was one of the most important days of her life.

Sakura nodded automatically, although her face said otherwise. Her mind flashed back to a few months before, the event that had made all of this happen.

_Sakura pulled on the light red dress, the one with the spaghetti straps, and the flowing skirt that came to just above her knees. Sasuke had told her that tonight she needed to dress up, that he was taking her somewhere special. So she'd decided to wear her favorite dress. When he'd arrived, he was wearing a button down shirt that hung loosely out of dark jeans. He smiled at her, told her how beautiful she had looked, and off they had gone. _

_When she'd asked where they were going, he'd said that she'd have to wait and see. He stopped them soon enough, but only so that he could blind fold Sakura, afterwards taking her hand and leading her at a slower pace than they'd been going. She had pestered him with more questions, but his only reply had been a simple 'Hn.' Soon enough, Sakura felt their pace getting even slower. Finally, they came to a complete halt. Even though Sakura couldn't see anything, she had a feeling that the place was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. _

_Sasuke stepped behind his girlfriend of now three years, and untied the blindfold. Sakura gasped at what she saw. Laying before her was the remains of a castle. Oh, but it wasn't just any castle. It was the castle that her ancestor had lived in, the one that everyone had thought been all but destroyed in the war against Suna long ago. There wasn't much left, but she could make the foundation, and parts of the strong towers that had stood so proudly during their accidental trip to the past. _

"_Sasuke, how…why…?" Sakura asked, speechless. _

'_It took me forever to find them." Sasuke said with a smirk. "But I figured it was the best place to do this." Sasuke then dropped down on one knee before her, and pulled out a little box. Sakura was wide-eyed. In no way had she expected anything like this. _

"_Sakura, I've known you since our academy days. You were a fan girl; I was the boy you were fanning over." Sakura blushed lightly at this. She had been a bit obsessed back in the day. "Then, we were put on a team together. My initial reaction was, and I have to admit, one of disgust at being placed with a fan girl. But then I started to get to know you a little better. You started to act differently as tie went by. Then, we got whisked off to the past. I finally came to recognize my true feelings for you. When we met that night in your room…I confessed everything. I'd been holding back affections for the fear that my brother would try to use you against me. Now, I still have that fear, but I know that I'll be able to protect you. Sakura Haruno, I love you, and I want to know if you'll do me the honor of marrying me?" Sasuke said. _

This all lead up to today. Yup, it was her wedding day. Her dress? The same one that had been made for her back during her adventure in time. Very few alterations had to be made, because she'd kept her slim figure from her work as a shinobi. Now, she stood at the end of the aisle, her father by her side. She'd been wanting this for as long as she could remember. She looked down the aisle, and saw Sasuke, with Naruto standing not to far away. He was the best man. Finally, her cue came, and she started walking slowly down the aisle.

Sasuke turned to look at her. Her beauty never ceased to amaze him. He watched as she walked towards him, her skirt sparkling pink in the few rays of light wandering through the windows, finally joining him at the alter. She smiled at him, he smirked in reply. They stood there, for what seemed like forever, before the most important part came.

"Sakura, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Sasuke, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by her waist, pulling her closer to him, and he kissed her on the lips in front of the crowd of friends and family before them.

"I love you." He muttered to her as he pulled away.

"I love you too." Sakura replied. With that, the couple was off down the aisle, heading towards the back of the Church, and the new life that awaited them.

A/N: Short, I know, but I've had this idea for a while, and I just thought it'd be the perfect sequel to Naruto: The Middle Ages! Just to let you know, the two of them are about 19 in this story. They were around 16 during they're time trip. Well, please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
